The Spectral Agency
by Rated Oni
Summary: The New Kid had finally done it; the drugs were gone, the bad guys were defeated, Freedom Pals was the one franchise that had a bright future and most important, the New Kid's parents were alive and so loving that they could kill Scott due to sugar overdose, the only problem is she is back in time once more before superheroes began their battle, what the fuck? What is going on?


Basically, this story is what would happen to the New Kid when you make a new save after finishing the main story and the DLCs, after all, all the items, powers and companions from the DLCs are unlocked as soon as you start the game; that makes things interesting storywise, after all, why would you have all those items if you have never done those things? Or maybe you have, time travel is a finicky thing, specially in a town like South Park where monsters, zombies and even Old Ones appear on a daily basis.

* * *

Morning, at least that's what it seemed from the light that came from the New Kid's window, but with how dim it still was it wasn't hour to get up. This was the time the New Kid enjoyed the most, mainly because right now, that period of time was the only hour in which there was no expectations, no anxieties and no troubles gunning for her mental and body health; in just a couple of weeks, the New Kid had seen its fair share of crazy shenanigans and it had been nonstop. For someone that had been born captive in a government experiment, that was saying something.

Even if today was a school day, the kid wanted to just remain for a little while longer in bed, where it was toasty and comfortable. From all the places the family of three had been living on their long run from the government agency that had studied the two adults' powers of social media, Colorado was definitely the one place they haven't been really prepared for.

The mountain town was right by the frontier with Canada and that should have warned them of the kind of weather the town had; with constant chilly wind and snow falling on the street, the New Kid was definitely not prepared for the blinding white that blanketed the streets and houses.

Well, at least when they arrived it was a little bit warm, even though most people in South Park used long sleeved clothes and hats to combat the cold in the streets, so when the family of three arrived at South Park, the New Kid only had a handful of clothes that were able to withstand the weather; thank goodness that the clothes Cartman had given them when they joined Kupa Keep; the coat and hoodie of the Rogue class truly saved the New Kid those first few days of adventure.

And if climate things haven't been weird enough, then came the stuff of comics, because if LARPing was a little weird, but not strange for a bunch of (well, more like a fuckton of) kids, she was sure that fighting Aliens, Underpants Gnomes, Nazi Zombies, a Giant Fetus Nazi Zombie and the same MiB-type assholes that had originally kidnapped her parents and from whom they were running from was not part of the daily life of a 4th grader, at least, for those that don't live in South Park.

Then, on top of that, the fact that super powers were a real thing, fighting the police, criminal kingpins, Raisins girls, ninjas, Crab People, Italian mafia, strippers, ghosts, monsters and zombies. It was crazy to think that so many screwed up things had happened, that it made the New Kid's head spin. At least now things were better considering what she had done to save the day in the end.

Just as this thought appeared on its mind, the New Kid's quickly opened her eyes and almost jumped out of her bed with the last thought; now the memories came into the New Kid's brain pretty fast considering what had just happened, time travel and all. Her parents had died, South Park had become a hellhole where everyone was high as a kite, beating and killing each other every single day because Christmas was every day by law.

So many things happening, but so many things had been different this time around, just like her parents not fighting against each other, screaming at each other and making home anything but a home; now they were off wine and pot brownies, neither had been affected by the cheesied drugs that had been put out by Cartman… or Mitch, things were still too weird for the New Kid to know what the fuck had happened with that fatass.

If the New Kid could remember correctly, that last time traveling fart had been powerful enough to send her and Coon back in time when she was a little kid, which had allowed the Kid to finally know about her past and the reasons why they had to hide, which in turn had caused a whole Butterfly Effect thingy and saved the Kid's parents, which had been a weird experience all on itself. Also, the New Kid had the chance to kick and punch the shit out of Cartman after all the insanity and grief he had caused.

Getting her heart back to normal after the rush of memories, the New Kid removed the thick blanket and got out of bed, knowing that it wouldn't be possible to get back to sleep, not with the remnants of adrenaline still coursing through the New Kid's system. With one last yawn and a stretch the Kid was ready to face one more insanity fueled day on the quiet mountain town of South Park.

That's when the true strange things began to happen, because opening her bedroom's door was… not a Crab People that was masquerading as her parents, or Mitch coming to take revenge or an alien ready to take the New Kid into a spaceship. It was just Dad with a big grin on his face… and lipstick on his cheek; it would take some time to get used to this happy, loving and very open version of their parents.

"Hey cutie pie, I see you are up, hope you had a good night's sleep, I think Mom is making her special pancakes this morning," it was so weird to see that man with such a carefree smile on his face; the New Kid usually remembered him with a pained expression every time they interacted, or at least a little fatalistic, but considering how their lives were before the Butterfly Effect… ah, should it be Butterfart Effect?

"Sure Dad," and then everything became like, ten different kinds of weird as the New Kid was left astounded at what had just happened, did… those words were real? Were true words truly coming out of the New Kid's mouth? Apparently this was something good because Dad only smiled even wider.

"Hey, seems like therapy really worked champ, don't take too long, you know Mom's pancakes taste better still hot from the pan," and then he went, closing the door behind him and leaving the New Kid still flabbergasted at what had happened. Looking at herself on the mirror that she had on the wall, something that apparently she have always had in all her rooms across the years and cities, she couldn't quite believe her eyes.

Its hair, something that the New Kid had been wearing very short since they arrived at South Park was now… a mess of curls, not bad looking, in that lazy/fashionable haircut that looked really stylish. Tugging at one curl, the New Kid realized that yes, this was not a wig, like those the New Kid used to wear when they as a group were playing Stick of Truth or Superheroes, and this was real to deal hair.

Did the Butterfart Effect do this too? It was quite a conundrum and sadly, for all the different talents the New Kid had shown before, quantum mechanics were not her forte. Maybe it would be a good idea to search out Morgan Freeman and ask him about the effects of altering the timeline if someone was capable of helping them in this aspect it was him.

Still, for now maybe it would be best to get ready for school, because, really? After so many days of cold breakfast and basically none-existent family time in the house, it didn't sound so bad to take a break. And that's when the other shoe dropped, because, what was right there in front of the New Kid after opening the closet was something out of a previous adventure that brought mixed feelings from the New Kid.

It was the Red Riding Hood costume that the kids had found back at Lake Tardicaca… or something like that… it was hard to remember, but the New Kid recalled the memory when they found the costume in a bag that they found lying around. It had made the New Kid sigh, remembering everything that the New Kid… no, that she had lost across the years, just because she and her family had been targeted.

For so long, she had simply left behind that part of herself, firmly falling into the role her parents had gave her, that of a normal 'boy', hiding on a remote mountain town instead of being used for Government experiments. The New Kid remembered how her Mother had made her throw out all of her 'girlie' clothes, anything that seemed too inappropriate for a boy. So finding these clothes, alongside her role as 'The Final Girl' had been so fun… if one omitted the gruesome and strange parts of the adventure like… like… what was it? She couldn't remember quite well, something had happened in Lake Tardicaca, but she couldn't remember it, weird.

The New Kid simply shrugged before taking her normal gender neutral clothes and tried not to think about the rest of the armament on display on the back of her closet; not those plastic and cardboard weapons that the kids used when playing the Stick of Truth, but the real Last Girl weapons that she used to send people to the E.R.

A quick change and a trip to the bathroom later, the New Kid found herself in front of a delicious looking stack of pancakes, complete with strawberries, maple syrup and whip cream on top.

"Good morning sweetheart, now, eat well because you have a long morning on school," her mom was also cheery, way more than normal, which was at the same time bizarre and heartwarming to the New Kid; so without further ado, the New Kid started digging on the extremely delicious stack of pancakes, just for her to choke on her bite.

After recovering her breath, the New Kid could only look in complete shock at the date on her phone, it couldn't be right; she had to look at the newspaper in the table and then turn on the TV just to see it wasn't a misprint or something dumb like that, but no, there was nothing wrong on her cellphone.

Right there on the TV, on one corner of the news show was the date… it was a month ago, this was the day when they started playing superheroes and all the pains and blessings it brought, when they ditched medieval and went Superhero Franchise war full one, what… the… fuck?!

At that moment, her phone began to shake and play a song from The Cure, so, that could only mean one person, an individual that the New Kid knew a little, someone the New Kid could call an ally in the future, but right now they barely knew each other.


End file.
